Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 April 2016
11:43 Royal Elimo 11:43 Hmm 11:43 Try evolving Elimo to 7*? 11:44 yeah 11:44 because that's easy 11:44 There's a free Water Mecha God 11:44 free mecha gods from gifts 11:44 You can use that 11:44 then you have a mitigator/healer/status cleanser 11:44 You can clear Karl with that .3. 11:44 Nope 11:44 There is not 11:45 well I mean, the event is still broken 11:45 oh right 11:45 actually i'm just missing the zel 11:45 You haven't received them? 11:45 hello geo, leah, Demon 11:45 why are you saying hello to me 11:45 i'm like the most unlikable person here 11:46 cause why not 11:46 hiya 11:46 look at my face 11:46 alright 11:46 does it look like i give any F's? 11:46 nope cant see it the box is too small 11:46 hi haile 11:46 Finally max leveled my Grah 11:46 congratz (yes) 11:46 yoooooo 11:46 But still 11:46 ... 11:46 SBB level is 6 11:46 thanks for reminding me 11:46 I need 4 more burst frogs 11:47 oh ye strauss 11:47 Just 4 11:47 I haven't maxed his level yet, only unlocked UBB 11:47 yes, Zest ? 11:47 yesterday I got my ensa 11:47 just fuse 4 dupe grahs (y) 11:47 (yes) 11:47 YAY 11:47 congrats 11:47 i need 2000000 zel i think 11:47 how many in total ? 11:47 16 11:47 eh 11:47 20 11:47 is that like 20 million 11:47 As for Owen I didnt max out anything but I did get his 7 11:47 I want to play brave frontier so badly 11:47 I see.. better than Juno at least 11:47 orz 11:47 so, total pull for both ensa+juno is 41 pull 11:48 but im caught up with the new kingdom hearts game 11:48 pretty much a valentine summon 11:48 where do i farm that ammount of zel 11:48 :p 11:48 Put Impeity and Ishrion on Grah 11:48 jewel parade...? 11:48 half energy's up, so might as well if you really need zel 11:48 Free 5 keys were handed out as well 11:48 for all parades 11:48 mega jewel parade. 11:49 do you have a zelnite, chenzo? 11:49 oh wait 11:49 .... 11:49 you have julius 11:49 if desert just changed that guy to krantz 11:49 i'm going to be extremely peeved 11:50 i'm extremely peeved 11:50 what evolution level is your julius 11:50 uhhhhhh 11:50 like 11:50 31 11:50 maybe 11:50 no I mean 11:50 rarity 11:50 He means the stars 11:50 5 11:50 mmm, never mind then 11:50 Get it to at least 6 11:50 you can farm a little zel 11:50 which one 11:51 i mean i can beat Karl with Desert's Krantz apparrenly 11:51 Alright I GOT my burst frogs 11:51 COME ON UBB 11:51 basically, if julius is 6* or higher he can help you farm zel 11:52 tempted to repeat the first quest 11:52 meanwhile this MP refuse to give me dark/light crystal 11:52 same here, Zest 11:52 MP gave me water crystals 11:52 Alright guys I have a maxed lvl Grah and max BB 11:52 now just imps 11:53 I'd trade my light and dark crystals for water 11:53 XD 11:53 if we can that is 11:53 i got a shield thing 11:54 exp bade 11:54 badge 11:54 nice 11:54 one dark crystal... gosh 11:55 does Karl have a sbb 11:55 at 6* and higher, yes 11:55 and when you first get him? 11:55 you get him at 4* 11:55 curses 11:56 how many times do I do this btw 11:57 Do what? owo 11:57 the farming in the mega super sauceme chocolate fudge cake covered gold zel farm 11:58 parade 11:58 as much as you want 11:59 man i wish yo could fast forward battles 11:59 COLOSSEUM WHY 12:00 Who died? 12:01 everyone died 12:01 and it's their own fault for not bbing 12:01 You can reset 12:01 you know that right 12:01 reset what? 12:01 not in colo 12:01 that's CA 12:01 lava pls 12:02 Oh I thought it was CA 12:02 lol 12:02 Ive started Colloseum right now 12:02 I can never hope to match zest's w/l ratio at this rate XD 12:02 .___. 12:02 43 12:02 lvl 43 12:03 lvl 43 julius 12:03 look 12:03 tis a compliment 12:03 well finally some light/dark crystals 12:03 Just farm Vargas lvl 1 12:03 How 12:03 Ive just made 3 wins and 0 losses 12:03 my collesum record starts now 12:03 Also do you sell or fuse the golden units 12:04 Sell 12:04 sell 12:04 my record is 35-14... 12:04 I only had 2 losses at the start of the day... 12:04 wow you runs colos more than me 12:04 run* 12:04 hi guys 12:04 i 12:04 can evolve Elimo 12:05 yeah see, I have more wins than you, but waaaaaay more losses XD 12:05 I got lucky with getting 2 tickets pretty consistently, and I got a 3 today 12:05 in breaking barriers can Paris UBB do the job? 12:05 yes 12:05 welp 12:05 I never got 3 tix 12:05 but should i do it 12:06 and I sometimes got only one tix 12:06 the RNG hates me 12:06 too late 12:06 evolved 12:06 ...is just RNG? 12:06 I can't seem to find a pattern anyway... 12:06 aww she looks adorable 12:07 if i use an item like fujin and paris UBB after? 12:07 Wait 12:07 What 12:07 You will get killed by Owen 12:07 because of the items 12:07 you shouldn't have to fujin, you have a turn to charge it 12:07 i see... 12:07 just hope when you UBB, owen is meditating 12:07 i had a FOUR STAR elimo? 12:07 aw man 12:07 that's your chance of using items 12:07 Yup XD 12:07 so im dead lol my ubb didnt fill lol 12:07 I need an Isterio to use 12:08 ;-; 12:08 um well 12:08 I dont need Isterio as my UoC now that I beat Breaking Brriers 12:08 Do I just fuse grandt or something 12:08 he might now buff clear if you fujin on the turn he uses the UBB? 12:08 not* 12:08 I have no idea though... 12:08 dead lol 12:08 all again... 12:08 oh great 12:08 so boring 12:08 this guy 12:08 Nyami with Nevana Crown + SA 12:09 who zest 12:09 oh 12:09 what is damage 12:09 oh god no 12:09 What is SA? 12:09 XD 12:09 Sacred Axe 12:09 Oh .-. 12:09 Wow .-. 12:09 owen wiped me lol 12:09 elimo 12:09 Leah, I have to AXE you how you didn't know that 12:09 is gone 12:09 oh wait nvm 12:10 Im not familiar with abbreviations XD 12:10 * UltimateDemonDog hides 12:10 Pun <.< 12:10 so punny 12:10 this MP run gave me like thousands of water god/crystals 12:11 I put Medblare and Occult Treasure for Owen 12:11 That ok 12:11 not bad 12:11 what does exp badge do 12:11 do you have Meirith Peal? 12:11 pearl* 12:11 No I need to the GQ 12:11 Ragnavord keeps murdering me 12:11 But If I do Ill give it to Owen 12:12 Until Verne comes since her ES requires that sphere 12:12 oh huh didn't know that 12:12 I don't ever want to take it off Nyami tho 12:12 I belive Verne ES gives 30% to all parametrs when Merith Pearl is equipped 12:16 ....can someone help me out with new mecha god team? Building one? 12:17 not to ask a nub question 12:18 but what's a mecha god team 12:19 Evolution mat like totems but harder to kill... 12:19 Oh 12:20 So it's basically robots 12:20 But they have powers extraordinarily exageratted 12:21 My current team takes me long time to kill mostly because there 6 stars.... I need to build a new team with seven stars... 12:22 ooooooooooooooh babie 12:22 ooohhhohohoho babie 12:22 can i get a congrats 12:22 i finally beat Karl 12:23 If we are talking with just 5* Im surprised 12:23 what's trial no. x1 12:25 it is the first global exclusive trial, in which you fight a bunch of things you've definitely never heard of 12:26 tmw enemy's quartz resist proc'ed 2 times 12:26 just colos thing 12:26 ok 12:26 what about trial 2 12:26 how hard would i be destroyed 12:26 Grahdens 12:26 with or without krantz 12:26 well Noel basically tells you how hard you'll get destroyed 12:27 So is Karl based off Noel? 12:27 his text is something like, "I bet you can't survive his first attack!" or something 12:27 .............. 12:27 angel idol frontier 12:27 Karl is based off Karl 12:27 oh 12:27 You have met Karl 12:27 two right 12:27 yeah 12:27 dumb 12:27 Does Noel himself have a mock unit? 12:27 no 12:27 i bet it'd be elimo if he had one 12:27 that would be gamebreaking 12:28 because Noel is the strongest being in existence 12:28 probably 12:28 o-o 12:28 ....... 12:28 Noel is GOD?!?!?! 12:28 of course not 12:28 no god can even stand up to him 12:28 He makes the gods 12:28 A god, dear. 12:28 Grah and Owen created by Noel 12:29 So is he like the blue haired version of the Creator? 12:29 No wait 12:29 not that guy you don't know him 12:29 ....crap 12:29 Uhhh.... creaTION? 12:29 run into another blackula 12:30 ......ok guess I'm working on team by myself then... �� 12:30 oh huh, I haven't fought blackula 12:30 fought Twofu once though 12:30 Your supposed to beat Ragnuvord with Claires team right 12:30 How do you win 12:30 well, you have to fight him with both at some point 12:30 k I lost this time 12:30 Blackula? 12:30 Just for the first clear though 12:30 You need to beat Ragna 12:31 what is blackula 12:31 but he keeps murdering my units 12:31 it's easier to do it with Quaid's team the first time probably 12:31 RNG decided to be a prick and not letting me do ophelia's BB 12:31 Zest 12:31 Oh Im allowed with Quaid 12:31 ? 12:31 ? 12:31 that p word is not allowed 12:31 thanks 12:31 oh ok 12:31 basically, if you don't fight graham, it doesn't matter what team you use 12:31 But Noel makes Mock units 12:32 not real 12:32 What are the forced NPCs Quaid Diana and Ivris right? 12:32 .3. 12:32 for god sake 12:32 this seto lead 12:32 yeah 12:32 I would prefer the team with NO npcs 12:32 What about her? 12:32 Then It would be a lot easier 12:32 just be grateful you can use that team for Graham 12:32 he's awful 12:32 I just want the gems 12:33 I want first clear as priorty 12:33 So i can do GGC and get my 5 gems 12:33 yay perfect victory 12:33 I can revise the squad later 12:33 I looked at Trial 004 12:33 Noel kinda looks like the kind of person who experiments 12:34 are the mock units such experiments? 12:34 or is it just because it's a dark unit 12:34 9558317309 12:34 I finished raising Grah as lead 12:35 wt 12:35 what was that id 12:35 Mine 12:35 okay. 12:35 * Crimson Storm Mich uses Gate to smaash the wall 12:36 I'm going into Trial 2, you can't stop me. 12:36 * Zestna got smashed in process 12:37 yeah i see what you mean 12:37 i'm screwed 12:37 .... 12:37 ok 12:38 so i should have listened 12:38 Anyone see the 9th doctor episode with the Dalek? 12:38 12:38 Hello. Haven't been here in over a year, lol. Uhm, some rumors in my kik chats been going around talking about that Zeruiah may be accepted as UoC. I've been looking up information on this rumor to no avail. 12:39 Hello person 12:39 I just completed Karl for the first time. 12:39 I feel complete. 12:39 I know of the Dalek, but I started watching Doctor Who from The Tenth doctor on forward. 12:39 Well 12:39 You shouldn't have 12:40 Is it alright if i give one spoiler? 12:40 Not a big one 12:40 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 12:40 But it just... absorbs the internet 12:40 Why doesn't it meme? 12:40 12:40 It's absorbed millions of teramegaultrasuperbytes of content 12:40 That MUST be enough to override it and make it meme stuff. 12:41 idk, I'm mainly here to find truth in a rumor of Zeruiah being a viable option for the UoC event. 12:41 Okay then, i don't know anything about that. 12:41 Also, dealt like 12:41 I'll look too deox 12:41 almost a quarter damage to Grahdens 12:41 I feel I achieved something 12:41 beware of his Ultimate attacks 12:41 What? 12:42 No i don't expect to survive 12:42 Just wanted to see the attacks 12:42 apocalypse 12:42 I'll need to defeat the Grand Lichen colony. 12:42 I want to get Ensa-Taya so badly. I already have her sister. 12:42 o3o 12:43 Linathan 12:43 7777 12:43 That's... an odd health number 12:43 you there? 12:43 this RNG really hates me 12:44 ? 12:44 and I think I just run into another pingu holder 12:44 Deox had a question about zeruiah being in UoC 12:44 Hmm 12:44 yeah 12:44 Not included 12:44 there you go Deox 12:44 You can't choose limited units in UoC 12:45 elgif spark +30% 12:45 Okay, good. It was just a rumor. I know, just recently been hearing online about she being a viable choice. I came here to end any speculations. 12:45 who to give? 12:45 hear about the summoner mock units deox? 12:46 also who created the Mock Units 12:46 Was it Noel? 12:46 give it to a spark helper, lol? 12:46 what about the summoner mock units? 12:46 Well 12:46 Shouldn't they be immortal 12:47 They were created by a being trancsending the gods 12:48 what are you talking about Geo? 12:48 Probably just someone joking about Noel being more powerful and omnipotent than the gods themselves 12:48 maybe the being that transcended the gods chose to not give the summoner mock units immortality? 12:49 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 12:49 Well he can't play god ALL The time 12:49 badum chshhhhhh 12:50 did you beat grahdens Geo? 12:50 hahahahahahahahha 12:50 no 12:50 you pulling my leg? 12:50 12:50 i've been waiting for him to finish me off 12:50 dont you have 7 stars? 12:50 12:50 no 12:51 i got a genius elimo 12:51 keep doing quests then 12:52 ookay, well on that note, I shall be going. Thank you for clearing the speculations, Linathan. My kik username is DeoxTew, just in case you ever want to contact me. Peace. 12:52 are you gonna leave for another year 12:52 Im going to leave as well 12:52 anime... 12:52 Lmfao, idk. I usually stick to kik groups for talking to people who play Brave Frontier. 12:52 bai then 12:52 see ya 12:53 hi adra 12:53 dont bite me 12:53 hi zest 12:53 after ephraim fused those stuff into me i feel weird 12:53 wut 12:53 Anyways, peace. ฅʕ•ᴥ• ʔ 12:54 > 12:54 ? 12:57 oh ye 12:57 anyone up for sushi raid? 12:57 sure. 12:57 ill just get as much as possible tho im weak 12:58 I'll leech 12:58 2365 is the pass 12:59 hi dj 12:59 Hello 01:00 one more slot 01:00 leechers come 01:01 welp nice volteg 01:01 I evolved it (Y) 01:01 anyone want to join? 01:01 leah is away .___. 01:01 guess Ill just open the room 01:04 well i needa go 01:05 bye chenzo 01:06 Back 01:06 XD 01:06 too late leah 01:07 and why is sushi punching me so hard? 01:07 is it my new squad setup? 01:07 Because he's learning how to fist from Daddy Barion 01:07 He always hits like a track anyways 01:07 ..... 01:07 Nyan what 01:07 .-. 01:07 pfft 01:08 Is there still a slot? owo 01:08 Full 01:08 yeap 01:08 taken out by witguzz 01:08 Aww okai .3. 01:09 dangit 01:09 what is wrong with my squad format URGH 01:11 ded sushi 01:11 Yummy 01:12 FINALLY A HAIR 01:12 oh ye who's witguzz, random guy or someone from here? 01:12 Random 01:12 No hair 01:12 leah 01:12 wanna join? 01:13 pass is 1254 01:13 Okai wait 01:13 Losing at colo 01:13 .-. 01:13 .-. 01:13 today I gained 4 loss 01:13 Randolph is everywhere 01:13 Hadaron is everywhere 01:13 AI units everywhere 01:13 Jeez .-. 01:14 that's why you bring miti to your squad 01:14 (yes) 01:14 hey lex o/ 01:14 ey 01:14 wanna raid sushi? 01:15 * Adrastia bites zests hand 01:15 .-. 01:15 wait you still want to join? 01:15 im out 01:15 ok then 01:15 Nyan with his frosty squad 01:15 XD 01:15 * Adrastia bites zests hand again 01:15 .___. 01:15 what its nice to bite 01:16 gotta take off the pass again then 01:16 no bb vs hadaron lead 01:16 nyan ready 01:16 I'm done for CA for the day then 01:16 ok maybe im coming 01:16 make up your mind .-. 01:16 im coming 01:17 DAMMT ZEST 01:17 I SCREWED UP AGAIN 01:17 ? 01:17 wai 01:17 Krantz lead for me 01:17 accidentatlly put gazia in squad 01:17 .... 01:17 gg 01:17 i won 01:17 nyan get ready 01:17 hwat 01:18 nyanpinger~! 01:18 it didnt work 01:18 welp 01:18 gotta go without him I guess 01:19 zest I got farzen what is he good for 01:20 hi xianic 01:20 Hello 01:20 for crit rate+Damage and spark 01:20 So anyone here can help build new mecha team from seven star with me? 01:20 I have lexida equipped with my selena but I'm not getting her ES 01:20 So hikk 01:20 *hiki 01:20 Does your selena have UBB? 01:21 mich 01:21 wat 01:21 no DJ 01:21 just SBB 01:21 Balmedia cursed everyone except Febros 01:21 you need ubb for es 01:21 rip mich 01:21 where yo status cure 01:21 ty 01:21 mich 01:21 Loremaster Allanon#comm-295820 01:21 need to confirm, apparently 01:21 this guy aint feeling difference 01:21 cuz 01:21 can we look over that 01:21 element miti 01:21 sucks anyway 01:21 Obviously 01:22 cuz ele miti isn't additive 01:22 ^ 01:22 Mich wheres your pic from 7 swear I've seen it somewhere? 01:22 well i know that 01:22 just great 01:23 i forgot to replace seria with krantz 01:23 What the hell this Nyami has Divine Spear 01:23 so op 01:24 gimme 01:25 I once have a Nyami Friend with Bravest Blade 01:25 Best troll ever 01:26 i wish i wasnt such a klutz 01:26 i forgot my krantz and now im dying still towards sushi 01:27 im going it out of here. 01:28 urgh 01:29 So everyone is ignoring me ���� 01:29 I'm a ghost 01:30 Hello from the other side 01:31 I can't even do rc 6 don't know how to get there.... 01:31 Finish RC 5 01:31 well for RC6 promotion you have to clear RC5M11 01:36 Can I use Grah leader skill to endure Feeva massive nuke in Six Pillars 01:36 it keeps killing me 01:36 is it the first nuke 01:36 cuz you're supposed to guard 01:36 Yea 01:36 I've done.... wait what's the mission name? 01:36 Oh ok 01:36 or have some insane barrier 01:37 Feeva is sumoned the turn After Kira right? 01:38 Zest your still raiding sushi? 01:38 im done for now 01:38 Ok then 01:39 why are mech gods so tough 01:39 You have a migitator? 01:39 hikit is being a nub 01:39 that is all 01:39 man 01:39 oh 01:39 fighting mech gods so slow 01:39 even though I otk them 01:41 You have the cost for 7*? 01:41 lucky. 01:41 How the ÷%%%÷_€_=÷=£ do you one turn kill them.... 01:41 I wish I could do that a mecha 01:41 Nyami, double leader lol 01:41 I'm still stuck at LVL 147 01:41 i can otk them with 01:41 Avant-Sodis 01:41 wat 01:41 sodis2stronk 01:42 i just used zenia + avani with random units 01:42 otk 01:43 Thread:150601 01:43 k 01:43 got Rogi to 7* 01:43 At the bottom are my mecha squads I have now want to build new 01:44 Team with 7 stars. 03:56 the funniest part about that song 03:56 is that he just made them for fun 03:57 then rayark found it and put it in deemo 03:57 lol 03:57 that game looks fun tho 03:58 im guessing the small ones are slides? 03:58 and the arrows are swipes? 03:59 Seems a bit intense. 03:59 HAH 03:59 probably 03:59 intense 03:59 NOOOOOOOOO! 03:59 *cough* 03:59 RLR 03:59 in deemo 03:59 dammit 03:59 *cough* 03:59 oh yea 03:59 D 04:00 I mean it's not Dream Drive on Osu... 04:00 i got like 67% on RLR with my thumbs today 04:00 pls 04:00 centipede 04:00 I think that's what it is... 04:00 Welp....time to start Grahwen trial over....AGAIN!! 04:00 big black 04:00 highscore 04:00 that one weird song 04:00 Well BRB 04:01 Hey Yap 04:01 hesded 04:02 * Yapboonyew dies 04:02 k 04:02 see 04:02 ded 04:03 845 / 2000 04:03 Nectar Wine so expensive 04:04 yup its expensive 04:04 Ok. So I'm just gonna wait for OE first and then do this 04:04 probably high quality wine 04:04 ......?what's nectar wine 04:04 ewww 04:04 cause its pissing me off right now.... 04:04 O* 04:04 when I beat it 04:04 I used no GE 04:04 Nectar Wine 04:04 or O* 04:04 * Hikitori runs 04:05 Well, I dont have all of the "recommended" units 04:05 > used ark 04:05 lolwot 04:05 *cough* Isterio 04:05 any status inflict0r werks 04:05 I'm using Kafka 04:06 but she keeps becoming "the brittle shield' in the end 04:06 lolrip 04:07 meanwhile in CA 1 Reis lead and 4 Mifunes sub 04:08 ... 04:09 Everyone is using Reeze for this trial 04:09 * D Man o3o looks at 4* Reeze 04:10 * D Man o3o has no Experience units 04:10 -_- 04:10 .-. 04:10 tfw Ushi RNG so strong in Colos 04:10 Reeze doesn't have injury though 04:11 what do you mean by "strong" mich? 04:11 RNG bless him so much or hurt him so much? 04:11 just watch it 04:12 Colossal Vars 04:13 tfw you have 72 small bullions in FE 04:13 aka 04:13 WAT 04:13 72k gold 04:13 krantz survived feeva nuke 04:13 which is a lot 04:13 opponent has Ravenna and Quartz, both ES proc twice 04:13 of course 04:13 bruh 04:13 You're playing Fire Emblem? 04:13 awakening 04:13 wait...I think I already knew this.... 04:14 >Ravenna + Quartz both ES proc twice 04:14 gg 04:14 >foe Isterio gets ES proc twice 04:14 >my isterio can't get his ES to proc 04:14 i wanna play fates so bad 04:14 Wave Breaker Quartz 04:15 Foe's ES proc is 2stronk 04:15 This is why Juno is the worst 04:15 oh yea 04:16 i i did Oracle Knight's Order yesterday and Ark Transformed 04:17 hi. 04:17 hi 04:17 .... 04:17 SO uh. 04:17 >Nemeth Lead, Hadaron sun 04:17 sub* 04:17 How are you all doin? 04:17 gg 04:18 the losing streak is real 04:19 http://i.imgur.com/daL3dBR.jpg 04:19 nice 04:20 gj death 04:21 that lag was so real... 04:21 and now the Oracle Bangles are on my Nyami 04:22 which is kinda good considering that she sparks with herself 04:22 I kinda wish that Nyami had Ruzeon's BC on Spark Buff 04:22 56-56 BC gained per spark (y) 04:23 *or is it 52-56 04:23 Shadow Cat Nyami 04:31 If anyone went raydn with me...Wanna know what I would say? 04:31 I would say that I willow you. 04:31 no 04:31 I was too late 04:31 kek 04:31 also I don't get it 04:33 I will owe you. Willow? 04:33 still dont get it 04:33 but what do willows have to do with anything 04:33 .... 04:34 I will owe you if you went raidin with me. 04:34 it's not enough to just throw in a random similar sounding word, it has to be relevant 04:34 FFS 04:35 >does summons in Ensa-Taya gate 04:35 >gets third guardian Avant 04:35 >sells for more Merit points 04:35 i liek my Anima Avant better 04:36 Poor 15 gems... 04:36 no 04:36 * D Man o3o looks at breaker Avant 04:36 >Not Rex 04:36 >Sells immediately 04:36 3 summon tickets? 04:36 no 04:36 * D Man o3o looks at Death's Anima Avant 04:36 hmm... 04:37 Hey Strauss 04:37 o/ 04:37 \o 04:37 * Deserthackabilly looks at my lord Avant 04:37 \o/ 04:38 Desert...what perspective are you in? 04:38 Huh? 04:38 recently in BF: 04:38 Error Frontier 04:38 You were in like first and third person 04:39 I haven't met any error(s) today, Yap 04:39 ^ 04:39 Me either 04:39 ^ 04:39 i know 04:39 talkin' bout the past few days bout dem errors 04:39 ... or weeks 04:39 >still on errors 04:39 no* 04:39 gud4u 04:39 the only error I know was VS ark's GGC 04:39 Though, I avoided vortex for a little because of what people were saying about it 04:39 >Unexpected Errors 04:39 other than that, idk 04:40 well good thing is that it's not bugged as much before 04:40 Ark transformed for me 04:40 http://i.imgur.com/daL3dBR.jpg 04:40 yep, he transformed for me yesterday 04:40 He didn't transform for me 04:40 to break it down: 04:40 >Ark GGC 04:40 >Raid UEs 04:40 >Vortex Errors 04:40 >Omni Login Campaign 04:40 because I never did it 04:41 ... 04:41 I've had problems with the Login stuff from time to time. 04:41 http://i.imgur.com/cTEgdBo.png it's funny cause both gl and jp clears two units survived in the exact same position 04:41 oh, one more, Windows Login 04:41 oh right, that one 04:41 nice ark sprite 04:42 Oh, thanks 04:42 * D Man o3o runs 04:42 i like how in JP i dont use revives but in GL.... 4 revives.... 04:42 stupid Allanon... 04:43 about damn time 04:43 ? 04:43 i started reattempting Ark's GGC 04:43 Can someone give me a rundown of new arena? 04:43 ROCK PAPER SISCORS! 04:44 ^ 04:44 RNG overload 04:44 It's like Arena and the RNG of CA had a baby 04:44 Angel Idol 04:44 that's all i have to say 04:44 "Endure" type ES 04:45 Question. 04:45 mrw Ultor can't kill Ophelia and she uses SBB 04:46 ? 04:46 WHat are good spheres for for Selena? 04:46 Lexida 04:46 Impiety 04:46 There you go 04:46 pls Lexida and Hollowed Skull 04:46 * Death of Hell is shot 04:46 Pls, Bravest Blade and Most Bravest Blade 04:47 Do you have 19 jems? 04:47 I was going to try and Evolve Seria today and realized I can't do her grand quest because I haven't done Karl's, and cant' do Karl's because I haven't done the one that preceeded that. Shameful. So now I'm compiling on my spreadsheet a list of the content I actually have done, because apparently it isn't that much and there's much more to do. :/ 04:47 Cause if so... 04:47 I have 99 04:47 my regular Arena team consist of extra Hit count units... 04:47 I always keep spares each year 04:47 Rahgan Bestie Zephyr Iris Selena... 04:48 I need 19 more... 04:48 i dont hate myself 04:48 Can you still get Jems? I thought that was only April 1st. 04:48 nope. 04:48 Just april 1st 04:48 hm 04:48 Hi everyone! ^_^ 04:48 I should get Lance to SBB10 04:48 Hi, Niko 04:48 hi 04:48 *neko 04:48 also start imping him 04:48 i ned to get my Lance for Colo 04:49 FFS 04:49 and here I am, with 4* Lance 04:49 SO MUCH KARMA INTO SHPERE HOUSE! 04:49 orz 04:49 such bs 04:49 Stauss plz 04:49 my Kiravel got cursed by random rule while foes didn't get any status 04:49 I don't even have lance. 04:50 looks like im gonna be grind Karma Dungeon on Moday 04:50 lol, i know that feeling, mich 04:50 desert, this Lance was from 2 years ago 04:50 lol 04:50 Oh, hi Mirai 04:51 Wow. 04:51 I have all starters as Anima...EXCEPT LANCE! 04:51 I literally have only gotten 5 of him, all lord 04:51 I even got Breaker Eze (Y) 04:51 I think the only unit I have with angel buff...is Selena... 04:52 mine are all anima, but I maxed breaker eze 04:52 No Charla, Ultor, Isterio, Ravenna...? 04:52 Mine are all anima too, except again, Atro. 04:52 Nope nope nope and nope. 04:52 I should do some MMP 04:52 I need to finish Sirius for Colos 04:52 kek 04:52 I maxed my Breaker Selena...I dont know if I wanna stop her and go to Anima or not 04:52 because you don't even have Atro 04:52 I'm exactly the same 04:52 all Anima except Atro 04:52 I haven't had gems to summon... 04:52 Because Breaker was my starter Selena 04:52 Yep, that's exactly it, Strauss. 04:53 Torchic in Emerald is too mainstream 04:53 ALL TYPES ARE LORD FOR ALL UNITS EXCEPT EZE 04:53 So which Grand Quest comes before Karl? I'm going to chase this thing down to its root and start there. 04:53 * Death of Hell chooses Treecko 04:53 * D Man o3o hands Mirai one of his many many Atro 04:53 Death. 04:53 wat 04:53 I choose treeko when I first played. 04:53 It was awesome. 04:53 I sucked. 04:53 But it was awesome. 04:53 I chose Treecko the first time, couldn't beat my rival south of Mauville 04:54 pls i choose Treecko in both Emerald and my AS playthrough 04:54 then restarted and picked Mudkip and destroyed everything 04:54 Liz and tate where insane. 04:54 Oh, it's Demonic Agitation maybe? 04:54 So according to Mich, Eze is and can only be Breaker? 04:54 I choose treeco in OR for memories. 04:54 I never finished AS 04:54 All other types are not worth it 04:54 grass and Dragon is gud 04:54 also start raising this dupe Dolk 04:54 though quad weak to Ice... 04:55 αS 04:55 ftfy (Y) 04:55 And... Wiki has no information on this GQ, what the heck. 04:55 Which one? 04:55 demonic agitation is barely worth doing... 04:55 GQ:Begin 04:56 so many runs just for sphere frog... 04:56 Demonic Agitation, which I guess is part of Soldier's Feast. I found it. 04:56 hey Bre 04:56 * Jeiko Hunter waves to Bre 04:56 ello 04:56 I have to do Demonic Agitation to do the GQ that will let me do the GQ to unlock Seria 6*. 04:56 hi breloom53 04:57 Bre 04:57 loom 04:57 Coke or sprite. 04:57 Pepsi 04:57 snow's using capitalization? 04:57 i must take him seriously 04:57 sprite 04:57 Dew. 04:57 don't you dare say the P word 04:57 Gdi mich 04:57 pls 04:57 Sprite 04:57 Dr. Pepper 04:57 pepsi 04:57 Fanta 04:57 eww Fanta 04:57 I can literally see the coke HQ from my window 04:57 Mtn. Dew 04:57 Sprite it is then. 04:57 Coffee. 04:57 Orange Juice 04:58 OJ 04:58 Milk tea. Or milk coffee 04:58 Water 04:58 milk 04:58 Eww...coffee... 04:58 Egg Cream 04:58 Chocolate Milk 04:58 Teaaa 04:58 Egg Nog 04:58 egg nog 04:58 lol 04:58 (that's what I'm drinking rn) 04:58 Eww...tea... 04:58 hue 04:58 Eggnog is da shiizz 04:58 Egg Cream is not like Egg Nog fyi 04:58 Air (Y) 04:58 Air blows man. 04:58 Fire 04:59 Black coffee. Or coffee with full on milk and sugar 04:59 it's just chocolate syrup + milk + seltzer 04:59 Snow we dont ask those types of questions... 08:01 Tell your dad no problem I can fix this 08:01 bai 08:01 Find a job 08:02 yea im totally gonna get 100+ dollars to get a new phone/get it fixed 08:02 i have very little work experience 08:02 Then your dad will say to death of hell you've grow a lot 08:03 Nanjiro you're not helping at all 08:03 Be independent guy 08:06 I think if u r already 18 yes old u have to stand at you're self 08:06 That's life 08:08 Hello Lin morning 08:09 You're wallpaper is Emo boy looks! 08:10 Halo Chrome 08:11 Heya Nanjiro 08:11 Wazz up 08:11 Forming a better team and farming, you? 08:12 Farming lance and completing earth fire water gates 08:12 I see. 08:12 lance dungeon came out? 08:12 Tommorrrow 08:12 right 08:12 ok 08:12 well back to editing 08:12 * Mohamed7845 disappears 08:13 Do u think Chrome is a waifu material? 08:15 UBB of chrome waifu that's all 08:15 Waifu...of Chrome? 08:15 That's uh, odd. 08:19 dead chat 08:19 (ghost) 08:19 * Mohamed7845 goes back to editing 08:21 Not entirely dead...yeah it's pretty dead 08:25 lol 08:31 ... 08:31 Hm? 08:31 really dead 08:31 almost done editing profile 08:32 Cool 08:33 ok done 08:33 User:Mohamed7845 08:33 plus changed profile pic 08:35 Ah, you used Hatsune Miku's dungeon music 08:35 yeah 08:35 Did you use a source code to get BGM or what 08:36 here 08:36 User:Yapboonyew?action=edit 08:37 im still in the process 08:38 of doing what 08:38 but so far only this 08:38 just my page Bgm' 08:38 oh 08:38 lex did u play ascension 08:38 whut 08:38 Whats going on? 08:38 in league, the game mode 08:38 i didnt even know agout it 08:39 about* 08:39 is it good? 08:39 i like it 08:39 though some people hate it 08:39 User:Dark Ice Lexida 08:39 DAMMIT....message wall still nothing 08:40 still doing my message wall 08:41 i dont know what to add to mine other than Bgm. 08:41 inb4 posts selena Everywhere 08:42 lol 08:42 i never found out 08:42 how to edit your message wall 08:42 t - t 08:43 .-. 08:43 um I know how to do it but I dont know the linl 08:43 link 08:44 hold on 08:44 SS then pot on imgur? 08:44 post* 08:44 o man 08:44 mohamed got his ANiMA 08:44 lol 08:44 (y) 08:44 also added a new unit to my profile 08:45 l a f i e l :^) 08:45 * Mohamed7845 tries to find the link 08:47 a decade later... 08:47 sorry 08:47 i found it 08:47 :^) 08:48 /really 08:48 show me 08:48 Kappa 08:48 i really didn't 08:48 LOL 08:49 What're you trying to find? 08:49 hwo to edit a profile 08:49 the link to edit your message wall 08:49 how 08:49 dit your message wall 08:49 edit* 08:50 Via source code, correct? 08:50 ok got it 08:50 Message Wall Greeting: 08:51 then your username 08:51 put username 08:51 koug did it work? 08:52 yeah 08:52 tenx 08:52 no prob 08:52 and now i have no clue how to use this LOL 08:52 you have no idea how to code do you 08:53 I know for a fact that I don't. I used to code with something else but not with pages. 08:53 uh nope 08:53 lol 08:53 well good luck 08:55 so koug are you editing your message wall 08:55 um 08:55 not yet 08:55 bc i dunno how to make the little blue box 08:55 T _ T 08:56 what little blue box 08:56 like 08:56 if you go to yap's message wall 08:56 he has his stuff in a little box 08:57 oh that I have that to 08:57 ok I will send you the code 08:57 kk 08:58 hi yap 08:59 Oh it's Yap, with is kitty pic again 08:59 *the 08:59 .-. 09:00 fiveandstillnotasleepfiveandstillnotasleepfiveandstillnotasleep 09:00 Just kill me already 09:00 rip yap 09:00 2016 09:01 couldn't sleep at 5am 09:01 :v 09:01 or 5pm 09:01 i dunno 09:01 * Mohamed7845 gives yap a salmon cookie 09:01 * Yapboonyew falls asleep 09:02 LOL 09:02 :( 09:02 well 09:02 right as yap fell asleep 09:02 * Mohamed7845 puts on a table 09:02 i had his message wall open at the time 09:02 and the music just plays LOL 09:03 Hmm...so I have a new possible team configuration, one that hopefully has no clashes with buffs. Sirius Lead, Quaid, Adel, Medina, Gazia 09:03 ok 09:03 I would take out quaid and medina 09:04 for someone else 09:04 and koug did you look at PM 09:04 Ahh. I figured Medina for BB support. It's a future team I plan on having. My Current team is Sirius Lead, Dolk, Adel, Farzen, Febros 09:05 And for more element attack modifiers 09:05 what are your units 09:05 can I see them 09:05 Gimme a sec to screen shot. Using my phone so it'll take a bit of time 09:05 I want to try and make a team out of them 09:05 ok 09:05 * Mohamed7845 plays the waiting game 09:07 during super honor summon are rates for the starters up, or the same 09:07 yeah i did mohamed 09:08 ok 09:08 (Y) 09:09 @Steve Yu I would say the rate goes up by a little 09:11 few mins later 09:11 (ghost) dead 09:12 http://prntscr.com/aq9173 and http://prntscr.com/aq91xo 09:12 yap welcome back 09:13 still tired 09:13 thx 09:13 Yap sleep :c 09:13 27 selenas later/ 09:14 i need to increase my unit space ._. 09:17 Sirius lead Shera, febros , quiad, medina, and elza 09:17 Hey yap want to battle 09:18 Pokemon Showdown 09:18 ... 09:18 ouch 09:18 Alrighty. 09:18 I'll look into raising the ones I need to max then 09:20 wb lin 09:21 Wow my computer sucks 09:21 why 09:22 take potato gimu servers 09:22 lol 09:22 multiply that by a huge number 09:22 dam 09:23 that sucks 09:24 well im going to go for now guys cya 09:24 * Mohamed7845 disappears 09:54 Hm 09:58 UHH 09:58 I need to beat Ar GGC 09:58 Ark* 09:58 that ggc is ez 09:58 its all about survival 09:58 Im trying a Laberd/Dolk lead 09:59 you need grahdens lead 09:59 78 09:59 7* 09:59 I have Grah 09:59 7*? 09:59 Yea just yesterday 09:59 ok good 09:59 Hes maxed out too 09:59 do you have these units 09:59 So/Grah/Dolk 10:00 ? 10:00 piany , isterio , mahula , pheonix 7*> 10:01 as friends 10:01 laberd friend? 10:01 Nope 10:01 dam 10:01 do you have him 10:01 Yes 10:02 ok but the units I said do you have those 10:02 Nop 10:02 Not even 1 10:02 dam 10:02 ok 10:02 can you show me your units 10:02 take a screenshot of them 10:02 Im using a phone and all 10:03 just a phone? 10:03 Yea 10:03 I have to redownload BF on te computer 10:03 no awit 10:03 wait 10:03 I deleted in during the windows accident 10:03 you can do this all in your phone 10:03 Iphone 4s 10:03 I doubt it 10:04 no you can 10:04 ok go to brave frontier 10:04 take a screenshot of your units 10:04 Already there 10:04 then go to imgur.com 10:04 k 10:05 tap the cloud on the top right 10:05 just to make sure your doing this on a phone right? 10:05 yeah 10:05 ok good 10:06 On my computer it says upload images 10:06 do you have a wire to connect your phone 10:06 to the computer 10:06 Nope 10:07 So I cant do it 10:07 well you can 10:07 but do it on your phone 10:07 Then I cant 10:07 ok did you tap the cloud 10:07 I did tap the cloud but my phone will crash brave frontier when I move from the app 10:07 you can dont worry 10:08 yeah that happens to me but I just reopen it 10:08 anyway 10:08 The thing I do is 10:09 put the image on the phone and upload it to imgur and when I upload it to imgur it gives me a link and I copy the link to the computer and then you see the image 10:09 I see 10:10 so basically you can do it 10:10 are you on imgur on your phoen 10:10 phone* 10:10 Im going there now 10:11 * Mohamed7845 plays the waiting game 10:11 Aw this is messed up 10:11 Forget it 10:11 what happened? 10:11 They are asking me to download the app 10:12 Why do I have to go this far for a screenshot 10:12 dont click the x 10:12 tap* 10:12 did you tap the X? 10:13 Yes 10:13 It says upliad fro device 10:13 do you see a phone with a plus 10:13 Yes 10:13 tap that 10:13 Oh I see 10:13 did you take a screenshot 10:13 No but I see how this is done 10:13 ok good 10:14 It takes your pictures tat are already there 10:14 yeah 10:15 what do i do 10:15 owen is being a prick 10:15 ; 10:15 ;c* 10:15 Owen trial? 10:15 he maed everyone 1 hp. 10:15 made* 10:15 uhhh. 10:15 scenario 10:15 Oh 10:15 breaking barriers 10:15 Did you use items 10:15 wulweegee 10:15 and no 10:16 "Think you can win against me?!" 10:16 then he just kinda cheated 10:16 I just used Charla 10:16 yeah I hated that But I surpassed it 10:16 Haile + Charla 10:16 is the best 10:17 I did charla + isterio 10:17 I was gonna pick Isterio as my UoC 10:17 cause of breaking barriers 10:17 but then I beat it 10:17 he dropped past 50% and didnt bb' 10:17 wat 10:17 AND HIS DEFENSE WAS PAPER FOR 1 TURN WAT. 10:17 In terms of Light and Dark enemies Which LS is more better for Mitigation Grah or Laberd 10:18 VERMILLION PLEASE WORK WITH TAHT UBB. 10:18 ....YOU WOULD ONLY REVIVE ELZA 10:18 Hey divine did you upload the images 10:18 Nope decided not too 10:18 I have something ready 10:18 alright 10:18 If it doesnt work Ill ask for advice 10:18 ok 10:19 good luck 10:19 Does this GGC have any deadly attacks 10:19 I would say maybe but I wouldnt know because it was to easy for me 10:19 (cool) 10:19 I thought Lucius gate buff wipes 10:19 thats why you should guard 10:20 I wanted Grah for his barrier because it cant be wiped 10:21 alright round 1 10:21 good luck 10:21 hey D Man 10:21 /o 10:22 i've changed my profile pic 10:22 hi 10:22 hello, D Man 10:22 wb death 10:22 i feel a bit better now 10:23 but now there's heavy rain going on 10:23 there is little rain where imat 10:23 * Death of Hell play's Pokemon Sapphire's Heavy Rain Music 10:24 Im hoping Allanon helps here 10:24 And thank god for Grahs staus protection 10:25 grahdens 7* = bae 10:25 I might put Ark Sphere on Owen if I win 10:25 Ishrion will always be with Grah 10:27 My friend Dolk is dieng too fast 10:27 my team for ark ggc 10:28 http://imgur.com/Du1BIKw 10:28 and laberd friend 10:28 Charla buffs help so much here 10:28 You can spark so well no matter what 10:29 ^_^ 10:29 >Lag Frontier 10:29 RNG Frontier 10:31 http://i.imgur.com/daL3dBR.jpg not really 10:31 Hello! 10:31 since i beat it in three tries 10:31 one was with the bug 10:31 Dam 10:31 and HI! 10:31 When do they die in stage 1 10:31 2 was me being stupid and not using Dolk's ubb in the first stage 10:32 and 3rd was me beating it 10:32 lol 10:32 after Ark reaches 50% after two turns 10:32 Hes like 60% now 10:32 I didnt bring a damage team or anything 10:33 you dont need it 10:34 o/ 10:34 ello 10:34 * Francois1301 the cute hamster just came back after his 5 days vacation 10:34 hi :) 10:34 wb 10:35 i'm having problems with Imp Parade 10:35 i am getting an MST error and it closes the app 10:35 :'( 10:35 i cant do imp parade 10:35 1 Imp Key wasted 10:35 I can 10:35 ^_^ 10:35 good for you Moh 10:35 lol 10:35 well i can since i have keys but... 10:36 i see there's no material for Nyami's Bell yet 10:36 wow 10:36 how lazy 10:36 lol 10:36 why can't you Death? 10:36 Finally passed stage 1 10:36 Any pointers on stage 2 10:37 certain people have certain trouble with their dogs cause them to drop their phones making both there glass screen and LED screen not function anymore 10:37 Yuura's Necromancy: Eldorobe hits really hard 10:37 Thats it? 10:38 So do I focus on Dion 10:38 that and using UBB when getting hit by the ultimate 4 turns after Ark transforms into 7* 10:38 oh some dog you have Death 10:38 Thought it buff wipes 10:38 it doesn't 10:38 just LS locks 10:39 So 4 turns after Ark 7* 10:39 Oh dang 10:39 basically if ark doesn't attack when he's 7* that's when the Ultimate will happen 10:39 who has Brave frontier jp 10:39 Eldrobe is killing my units one by one 10:40 i told you Eldorobe hits hard 10:40 What is this 10:40 DANG 10:40 i WAS JUST SLAUGHTERED 10:40 ? 10:40 How defensive d you have to be for this trial 10:41 I mean GGC 10:41 thats why I used tridon 10:41 considering i used Allanon and Grah LS combo 10:41 Thought you didnt get Grah 10:41 friend 10:41 Grah Friend 10:42 Ensa-Taya so evil 10:42 i like her 10:42 hue hue hue 10:42 I wish I can get the new untis 10:42 units 10:42 I finally get a Laberd friend availble 10:42 Im doing Grah/Laberd lead 10:43 good luck 10:43 well do you also use the elemental mitigation from Allanon? 10:43 instead of my laberd I will use krantz 10:43 and I do have Allanon 10:43 so Laberd/Grah lead Krantz Allanon Haile and Charla 10:43 use the Elemental mitigation from Allanon to survive Yuura's Eldorobe 10:44 Ok starting again 10:44 Should I pop a fujin on turn 1 10:45 do it to be safe 10:45 Ok 10:45 make sure it's Laberd 10:45 I always do laberd 10:45 I swear this gq is so annoying 10:45 krantz gq 10:45 or mifrah 10:45 are you using the right items? 10:45 Fujins hero crystal and revives 10:45 For me 10:46 yes 10:46 Im hoping Grah Dark Barrier does some good here 10:46 but Im doubting it 10:47 again good luck 10:48 With Laberd/Grah LS and Allanon should I still UBB Mitigate 10:48 i would to ensure survival 10:48 lol 10:48 At what point 10:48 Wb 10:48 >wasted 3 revives on Stage one 10:48 < Juno seto lead 10:48 > Ofs'ed 10:48 < every one 1 hp after SBB/BB spam 10:48 Like is there a thresgold 10:49 thereshold* 10:49 * Mohamed7845 is tired 10:49 i used it on turn 3 10:49 well im going to go for now cya guys 10:49 * Mohamed7845 disappears 10:49 by mohamed 10:49 bye* 10:49 ugh i cant spell 10:49 cya 10:49 hi leah 10:50 Alright I ubbed 10:50 Didnt use a fujin though I wanna save those 10:52 I hate these guys healing 10:52 Makes it harder to reach 5% 10:52 50%* 10:53 Hiya Death owo 10:55 So many sparks but so low damage 10:55 man i feel like i wanna hate my dog but at the same time i dont want to 10:58 Is that Ark's GGC? 10:58 God I forced to use a revive 10:58 AND JUST WHEN ARK IS LIKE 51 HE HEALS TO 65 11:02 Finally im don 11:02 but I wasted 1 revive 11:02 Now round 2 2016 04 09